


The Stalker

by Bluebell84



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Stalker, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Bluebell84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrielle knows she's being watched.  But is this person a friend or foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture of Benedict in the tree!

Aubrielle spent the last month living in fear. She was sure she was being paranoid, so she never told anyone other than her roommate that she thought she might have a stalker. She wasn’t sure of it herself until last night when she woke up in the middle of the night and he was standing right over her bed, watching her sleep. It was dark but the nightlight cast a glow behind him. His silhouette was unmistakable. A man had indeed been hovering over her in her bedroom. 

She gasped and sat up quickly, pulling her bedsheets up to her neck for protection, for some kind of shield between her and him.

He reached out and placed a gentle hand on hers. “Shh, don’t be afraid,” he whispered. His voice was deep and velvety. And surprisingly very calming. There was an accent; British, Aubrielle assumed.

“You’re safe. Please don’t be afraid,” he continued. He sat next to her and she began to sob, every possibility of evil deeds running through her mind.

“What do you want?” Aubrielle asked, gathering up any remaining courage she had.

“To protect you.”

Her heart was beating so fast and hard that all she could hear were the echoing beats of it in her ears. She wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. “What? To protect me? From what?”

“From everything. Anything.” He grazed her cheek with the back of his finger, brushing away the fallen tendrils of hair from her messy bun.

Aubrielle began having a hard time breathing. This was too much for her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fight him. He was much taller and could very well dominate her if he needed to. With all her might, she cried out, hoping and praying her roommate would hear.

“Help! Please help!” She shouted, her voice cracking with fear.

“Shh! No, no!” He stood and glanced at her closed bedroom door. As he turned his head, Aubrielle made out his sharp cheekbones as the soft light shone against his face.

He bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead. “You have nothing to fear, Aubrielle. Please trust me.”

The bedroom door flew open and Aubrielle’s roommate Colton ran in. “Aubrielle? What is it?? Good Lord, it’s three in the morning!”

Aubrielle scrambled across the bed to the side table and turned the lamp on. The bedroom was empty except for her and Colton. The sheer curtains at her window swayed against the breeze, the window open just enough for anyone to climb through.

She hopped up and ran to the window. She stuck her head out into the moonlight, searching for whoever had just been in her room. But he was gone. And she began to wonder if it was all a dream.

“He was here! I swear, Colton! In my room! He touched me!”

“What? He touched you?? I’m calling the police,” Colton began to turn away but Aubrielle stopped him, her hand on his arm.

“No, wait. Not sexually. He didn’t hurt me. But he was definitely here.”

“Ellie, we need to call the police. This is scary shit! Some random man is climbing up the tree and coming into your bedroom at night?! I don’t care if he didn’t assault you, he’s a sick fuck and needs to be stopped. What if next time he does hurt you?”

“You’re right, I know you are. But, what are the police going to do? I feel silly. Maybe it was just a dream… a really vivid dream?”

Colton furrowed his brow. “Have you been taking your medications?”

Aubrielle smacked his arm. “Of course I have!”

“Good! All’s I’m saying is maybe vivid dreams or hallucinations are a side effect. Don’t hit me.” Colton shook his head and left her room.

Shivering, Aubrielle slammed her window closed and a figure across the street caught her eye as she began to yank her curtains closed. He was there, still watching her. He grasped his long coat below his neck to keep the chill away and walked off into the night.

 

***

 

The next morning, Aubrielle sauntered into the kitchen groggily. Thankfully, Colton had already started brewing the coffee and there was enough for her to pour herself a full cup. It burnt down her throat and into her tummy but it felt good and was just what she needed after her terrible night of sleep.

“Girl, slow down, you’re going to drown,” Colton joked as he came into the kitchen. “Thanks for making the coffee! I’m running late for work.” He sat at the kitchen table to tie his shoes.

Aubrielle nearly spit her coffee out as she took a sip.

Colton sat upright and shook his head. “I over-slept, Ellie. If I’m late again I’m getting canned, I know it. Pour me a cup, quickly! I have to leave.”

Aubrielle dumped her remaining coffee into the sink. “Sorry, hon. It’s shit coffee. You’ll have to suffer a coffee-free day unless you stop somewhere on the way.” She grabbed the coffee pot and poured it all out.

“You? You made a shit pot of coffee?”

“It happens, okay? Now go, you’re going to be late.”

Colton left and Aubrielle stood against the counter, staring at the coffee machine, wondering when he came back and why he bothered to make coffee. She picked up the empty pot and took a sniff, checking for any suspicious smells, like chemicals. It only smelled like strong black coffee and she began to regret dumping it.

 

***

 

Walking through the small town to the library to start working, Aubrielle kept looking back, feeling like she was being watched. And she was.

He kept his distance, not wanting to frighten her again. He had to be near her. He couldn’t breathe right when he was far from her. Keeping her in sight, his lungs happily gulped down the heavenly oxygen only she seemed to provide.

He saw her stop in her tracks and glance around. No doubt, looking for him. He felt pleased. He delighted in the fact that he weighed heavily on her mind. As she did his. Soon enough, she would understand. And she would be his.

All day Aubrielle felt uneasy. She could sense he was near. Her boss had sent her down into the archives room of the library to do some cataloguing. The room happened to be in the basement with zero windows to let in any reassuring sunlight.

She sat at a table with the new shipment of books to her left, scanning them into the computer and filling out the necessary information to add the books to the shelves later. It was boring work, but someone had to do it. Luckily her boss had no qualms about her listening to music while she worked. She kept the radio low in order to hear if her boss called for her.

Hearing footsteps descending down the stairs into the basement, she lowered the volume and sat up straight. Expecting her boss at the bottom of the steps, her breath caught as she looked upon a very tall and handsome man, staring intently at her. She recognized him. An actor she had recently taken a liking to after Colton forced her to binge watch one of his favorite TV shows with him. His name was Benedict Cumberbatch and he looked highly out of place in the basement of the library.

He shared a quick smile and Aubrielle scooted her chair back and stood. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, sorry to bother you. I, erm, I was taking a little tour of the library for a film I will be working on soon and I seem to have gotten lost.”

Aubrielle’s heart beat faster. He was even more handsome in person than on screen. “You’re Benedict Cumberbatch, right?” Even though she definitely knew who he was, she didn’t want to appear like a crazed fan.

“I am,” he smiled. “And you are?” He stepped forward and they met halfway, shaking hands.

“My name is Aubrielle. I work here. You’re really going to be filming here?”

He nodded, glancing around. Aubrielle couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He stood straight and tall with his feet spread just enough to give him a powerful stance. She gulped when his eyes came back to hers.

“Yes, actually. My friend’s production company will be out here in the next week or so and I offered to do some location scouting since I was in the area.”

Aubrielle couldn’t help but give a little gleeful laugh. “That’s amazing! A movie being filmed here will really help this town.”

“Have you lived here your whole life?”

Aubrielle nodded. “Born and raised.”

“Oh, that’s brilliant; then you can help me out! If, I mean, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Help you what, exactly?”

Benedict slipped his hands into his pants pockets, “Help me get to know the town better.”

“Oh! Wow, yes! It would be a privilege! But, I’m here everyday until five. I don’t think my boss would give me time off to hang around with a movie star,” she joked.

Benedict smirked and nodded. “I understand. How about I speak to him?” He ran his fingers through his hair and every strand bounced back into place, perfectly.

Aubrielle couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was sounding off an alarm in her brain. She chalked it up to feeling intimidated being in front of an A-lister. She agreed to take him to her boss. She turned to shut down the computer for the time being. As the screen faded to black, Benedict’s silhouette appeared behind her own. That’s when she realized that all this time, it was him. She trembled, realizing he was stepping toward her. She held her breath, wanting to disappear. Or to perhaps awaken from this dream. Was she imagining it? Surely her stalker wasn’t Benedict Cumberbatch. Impossible. Her paranoia must be playing tricks on her yet again.

“You know,” he spoke. His voice was soft and deep, meant only for her.

She sighed with relief, knowing she wasn’t crazy after all. She slowly spun around to face him.

“Know?” she asked, innocently.

“Aubrielle,” he sighed. “Don’t play stupid. You know it’s me.”

She dropped her eyes to her feet, avoiding his gaze. He stepped closer and placed a hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. “You?” she asked. “It’s been you this whole time?”

His eyes were on her mouth and she swallowed hard.

“Why? Why have you been watching me?” she pressed a palm against his chest to keep distance between them.

“Darling,” he smiled. “Do you really not know?”

Pinned between the table and Benedict, Aubrielle was trapped.

“Know?”

“You seem to be at a lost for words, love.” He brushed her hair behind her ear and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “Last month, at the pub outside of town. You were drunk and some tosser dared to put his hands on you as you were waiting for a cab. You don’t remember?”

Still trembling, Aubrielle shook her head.

“He grabbed you by the arm and forced you into an alley. Honestly, darling, you don’t recall that evening?”

“I’m serious, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Benedict wrapped his arms around her. Her arms were pinned to her side. It didn’t feel right, but at the same time, she didn’t feel threatened. In a way, she felt secure.

“He was going to rape you, Aubrielle. The night of Colton’s birthday. You were at the pub and left early. A man followed you out the door. You caught my eye earlier that night, and luckily so. I left after you to catch you before you walked out of my life forever. I found him kissing you in the alley. Words cannot begin to describe the rage I felt. But you don’t need to worry about him. Not anymore. You don’t need to worry about anything ever again.”

“Benedict,” Aubrielle sighed. “I appreciate you looking out for me, but you were in my room!”

“That was the only time I’ve ever been in your room, darling. You were whimpering in your sleep.”

“You could hear me?”

“From the tree, yes. With your window open.”

“You’ve been stalking me… you understand that, right?”

Benedict smiled softly and lowered his face to hers. “Protecting you. Don’t be afraid, Aubrielle. Please. I would never hurt you. I only want to take care of you.”

Wrong or not, Aubrielle let his lips meet hers. His lips were so soft, like silk. He kissed her gingerly, as if any harder would cause her to vanish in thin air. He brought his hands to her hair, tangling them into her thick locks. Aubrielle brought her hands up to his chest, not to push him away, but to hold herself steady. His kisses were heady and she felt drugged. Once he realized she wasn’t putting up any kind of fight, Benedict pushed his tongue into her mouth and pressed himself against her.

Lightning sparked within her and Aubrielle found herself pulling him to her even more. Benedict growled in approval and hitched her leg up over his hip, grinding himself into her. She moaned, pleased, and devoured his kisses.

Breaking away for air, Benedict picked her up and sat her on the table. She spread her legs and he stepped into her. “Why did you take so long to make yourself known?” she asked him as he began kissing her neck.

He stood up straight and held her face in his hands. “Believe me, it was hard. It nearly destroyed me to stay away. I’d never felt this way before. Please understand that. This isn’t something I normally do. Something about you, I don’t know what it is, but something about you stole my heart the minute I saw you. It scares me, the power it has over me. Please say you feel it too?”

Aubrielle nodded slightly. “I have felt so haunted these past few weeks. And it was you, this whole time.”

“I’m so sorry if I have frightened you. It wasn’t my intention.” His nose brushed against hers and he smiled, unable to believe his luck; that she was allowing him to even be near her.

“Shh, just kiss me.”

Benedict cradled her face and placed his lips to hers again. Like his life depended on it, he kissed her hard and good. Aubrielle slipped his coat off and it fell to the ground, billowing around his feet. Bunching his shirt into her hands, she pulled it up and off of him, breaking their kiss for half a second before Benedict threw himself back into her embrace. He was so warm. She clumsily unbuttoned her blouse before Benedict impatiently ripped it off of her, the last button breaking off in the process.

“Darling, you are fucking perfect,” he moaned, planting kisses along the swell of her breasts. He inhaled her scent and peppered kisses along her neck and jawline until his lips met hers again.

His fingers gripped her thighs and he rubbed himself against her. Aubrielle felt wetness pool between her legs. “Benedict, please,” she whined.

He growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “Say it, Aubrielle. Tell me what you need.”

Aubrielle bit her lip, unable to believe what she was doing. But it thrilled her to no end. “Take me,” she whispered.

Benedict stepped back and hungrily undid her slacks, tugging them down and off of her legs. Her wetness was evident, darkening the fabric between her legs. Benedict’s eyes lit up and he smirked, proudly.

Kneeling before her, he kissed the insides of her thighs. Aubrielle sunk her fingers into his hair, gently kneading, encouraging him. Once his lips reached her sex, he kissed it outside of her panties. She gasped at the contact, cursing the thin fabric for being in the way. Benedict pulled it aside, exposing her. He immediately pressed his tongue against her, spreading her lips apart, tasting every bit of her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He’d dreamt of her nectar. She was even better than he had imagined. Annoyed with her panties, he tugged until they ripped, freeing her completely to him. He placed a palm across her belly and pressed her down gently. Aubrielle sunk back against the table, her legs wrapped around his neck and down his back. She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip, trying to keep her wits about her. His tongue lapped at her with perfect pressure. She brought her hands to her hair and scraped her nails against her scalp, doing her best not to become noisy. 

Benedict pressed his thumb against her clit as he sunk his tongue into her, coaxing whimpering squeals out of her. He tapped on her clit and grazed his teeth against her. Sitting back on his heels, he slowly pushed two fingers from his other hand into her and curled up, rubbing against her sweet spot. Aubrielle bucked and gasped. Teasing her clit and rubbing her g-spot in every direction, it didn’t take long for her to find her release. Her back arched and she pounded against the table with her fist. She gushed over Benedict’s hand, to his delight. 

Catching her breath, she stared at the ceiling, counting the stars she saw. Benedict stood, licking every last drop of her off his hand. He unzipped his trousers and lined himself up with Aubrielle, slicking himself between her folds before pressing himself forward, into her. Aubrielle braced herself up against her elbows and threw her head back in pleasure. He filled her completely and she took a moment to adjust to his size. Benedict dropped his head against her chest and breathed heavily, kissing her breasts. He glanced up at her and through hooded eyes, Aubrielle nodded, letting him know she was okay. He gripped her hips and began to pound into her. The table budged and screeched along the concrete floor rhythmically.

Aubrielle cried out through another orgasm and Benedict buried himself in her once more before reaching his own orgasm. He collapsed onto her, his weight nearly crushing her. They panted as they came down from their high.

They quickly dressed, Benedict stuffing her ripped panties into his pocket. “Would you still like me to talk to your boss about being my tour guide?”

“Please. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Aubrielle winked.


End file.
